


The wind of change(ling)

by Sandrew (doriansapprentice)



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Angst, Arcadia - Freeform, Barbara Lake - Freeform, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lunch date, Open-air cafe, Trollhunters: Tales Of Arcadia - Freeform, Walter Strickler - Freeform, after the war, changlings, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriansapprentice/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: A sweet one shot where Walter and Barbara are having a casual lunch date who quickly becomes heated 😉🥰
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Kudos: 15





	The wind of change(ling)

The wind of change(ling)

The afternoon sun shone upon the open-air cafe where the middle age man sat under a big oak tree. He moved the spoon around, listen to it clinking and looked how the sun made shadows at the wooden table. The green eyes moved once again to the book he was holding in one hand. Its many sign start to get blurry and dark as the sun moved from the tree leavs. 

" I like that you read at a open-air cafe. Its make you look very classy." 

" I guess I am a bit old fashion. Smartphones are not my cup of tea." The man chuckled low and beamed. Looking at a blush who spread around her freckles. Teasing he added." Am I making you blush doctor Lake?" 

Dreamingly he drank the now luke warm tea, looking into her bubbling blue eyes. 

" Heavens no it must be the heat." 

Strickler winked mishviously.

" Must be it. Are you hungry? I grabbed a meny. The lunches looks very appealing.

Airy the doctor ruffled her short wet hair, who had not quite dry yet. Sitting down. 

" I am starving. It was a emergency at work. So I had to go in skipping breakfast." She took of her glasses, and wiped them of with her long sleeve. " By some miracle I could sneak home and jump into the shower, and throw on this old sweater and jeans who layed around. So sorry I am fourty five minutes late and looks like a mess."

Lightheaded and giddy the changling looked at her "flaws" Like the wrinkle in her sweater, the ripped hole in the worn out jeans, the dripping from the wet hair and the smudgy glasses. It was so far from a mess he could imagen. 

" It is alright. I finally had a excuse to read." Shyly he ruffled his black and grey hair and looked on the freckles just above her white sweater near the clavicle. " And you look lovely." 

The readheaded women very airy and softly moved away a strey of hair from the black headed mans eyes, saying how lovely he looked to. The blackheaded man beamed and shudder despite the warm weather. Her thumb ruffled the grey highlights before curiously going to a what look like a old scar on the temple. The doctors stomach turning bubbly and warm and she just wanted to burst of pure happiness. But on a second the doctor got alarmed of how the green eye color faded and looked scared. 

" Are you alright?" 

" I am..." 

" Want me to stop?" 

It was so far from what he wanted. Just say it. Come on you coward...

" I lov..." 

" Sorry. Am I interupting?" Blushing the couple pulled away humming a no. " I was wondering if you want to order lunch? Or maybe something lighter?"

After looking in the meny they order strawberry lemonade to drink, and the changling choose a Lobster Bisque and the doctor a Avocado and Salmon Toast. Gladly they chat about books, art, food, nature and everything between heaven and earth. Not long after, the drink and food arrived. Hungerly the doctor ate it moaning softly.

" This is heavenly."

The changling read the book, rolling his eyes teasing at her.

" Are you going to take a picture of it to put on instagram?" 

" Heavens no. I am old fashion myself." 

The sun made shadows on the changlings cheekbones, and the wind ruffled his bangs who layed over his green eyes who was focus on the book he was reading. The doctor beamed so dimples appeared. So as quiet she could, she grabbed her sketching pad from her shoulder bag and start to draw him. The changling who at and drank, all while reading did not see it. An hour went by. The doctor loved all of it. The empty open- air cafe, the warm weather, the mild breeze, the green tree and how Strickler got a wrinkle of concentration as he read. In these lately caos who appeared in the worlds of troll and human. It was pleasant to sit like this and create a own corner of the world. Far from all war. 

Suddenly the changling heared the scribbles and suprised stop reading and looked at the doctors freckled nose, who wrinkle in concentration drawing his scar. 

" I love you." He tremble out, sobing and shaking and eyes change from yellow to red. 

" Hey there sweetie." The doctor softly moved away his reading glasses and wiped his wet eyes with her sleeves. " What are you afraid of?" 

Drowsy the blackheaded man looked away. 

" That you will hate me." 

Very tenderly the readheaded women cupped his cheeks and leaned forward. 

" I love you to." 

"I am so sorry." 

The doctor wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging black hair. 

" Please. Stop saying that and stop hating yourself." 

The blackheaded man ruffled her short read hair.

" I hate the dark side of me. When I was a loyal soldier for Gunmar. I want to be happy. I want to be a hero." 

Softly the readheaded women brushed her lips just inches from his. Stopping to see if it was okay. 

" Allow yourself to be happy then. To be a hero." 

Husky the man whisper a I will and snog her. It was fumbling, softly, airy, bubling and shyly and it could not be any better.


End file.
